A New Girl In Beacon Hills
by Fifim11
Summary: When a new girl moves to Beacon Hills, things get a little on the weird side. Isaac thinks he has found his true love, people are going missing and there is something a little off about this new girl.
1. Chapter 1

Being the new girl is hard. You find yourself covered in prying eyes of the ones who can see right through your sleek smile to where your insecurities lie.

I was always the new girl...

My parents were constantly scowering the globe in look of there inner self.

"What" your probably thinking.

I agree my parents are nuts. I have lived in places like Japan, London, Hong Kong, Chicago, and pretty much everywhere else you could think. So how do we end up in such a dreary town as Beacon Hills?

I don't even know.

Me, Macy Mckendrix, had never even heard of Beacon Hills, nonetheless ever wanted to move there. I don't really care because I highly doubt we would live here for more then a month before my parents decide they want to move to Australia to become surfers.

We rode down the empty roads of this incredibly dreary town for a few minutes until reaching our new home.

"Yay" I sarcastically said to my overly excited parents.

"It's like I always wanted to live. A large house with a large yard, where we can own dogs!" my mother exclaimed. "it's all going to be perfect."

I wish it was all going to be perfect. I wish I would enjoy my time living in Beacon Hills, but sadly my first day of school is tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

First day of school, I have had a lot of them. They really suck because you are most likely confused on where you are and where you need to be going.

It was my first day at Beacon Hills High. I was so "excited" to see all the girls who don't think of me as their equal, but something way less.

My mom drove her blue Chevy up to the front of this horrid school.

"come on, get out" she said as she pointed to the school entrance.

I looked up and saw many people around my age pouring into the small door.

I got out and walked slowly towards the front door wear I was hit.

"Really?! There is an entire sidewalk and you just happen to run right into me?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, my fault" I turned around to see two boys. One was a little geeky and the other had a very uneven chin.

"It's alright, I guess"I said glumly as I turned my chin.

I walked towards the crowd of people fiercely trying to get inside.

I started to work my way through the mob and into the door.

"The principles office, the principals office." I thought to myself while looking for the office.

I then saw the office and continued to walk down the noisy badly-painted hallways.

I then saw a man in a black suite. He had a very smug smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Macy."

"Oh yes, the new girl."

He then gave me my poorly printed schedule and a map to all my classes.

"I'm mrs. Grimes by the way."

"Okay" I replied obviously not caring.

He then walked me to my first class, History. He opened the door slowly.

"Hello class, this must be our new student I was told about." Explained a girl who I think is my teacher, she looks very young.

I looked up and in the back were the two boys that ran into me at the front of the school.

"I'm Mrs. Parker. What's you name?"

"Um... Macy."

"Oh, okay Macy, just take a seat behind Scott. Scott raise your hand!" Mrs. Parker explained.

A boy rose his hand. I took a glance to see who it was and it was the guy with the uneven chin. I continued to walk, then took a seat right behind Scott.

"Hello Macy, I'm Scott."

"Cool." I said unimpressed.

"Oh, and this is my friend Stiles."

I lifted both my eyebrows trying to signal that I really don't care.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills." Stiles said.

"Thanks, I guess."

I sat in my chair not paying any attention at all, just wishing I were somewhere else.

Then I heard the door open violently.

"Sorry I'm late, I just caught up with things and forgot what time it was."

"Last time." Mrs. Parker exclaimed. "Sit behind the new girl, Macy."

He walked all the way back to the back and sat right behind me.

"Hi Macy." he said.

I turned around and looked at him. He was really good looking and wore an awesome leather jacket.

" You new?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I'm Isaac."

"Cool." I said raising my eyebrows trying to look like I don't care, but this time I did.


End file.
